Minuette/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Lesson Zero Twilight walking S02E03.png Minuette id S2E3.png|Minuette staring at the sky Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Minuette trying to get Smarty Pants. Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Minuette after fighting Golden Harvest. Luna Eclipsed Minuette in doctor costume S02E04.png|Minuette's surgeon costume. Crowd watching S2E04.png|The surgeon is enjoying the speech. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|The surgeon bows down to Luna Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Spiders going down S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social Sister Crowd S2E5.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Minuette as a spectator. Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|Everypony is surprised. The Mysterious Mare Do Well DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Minuette watching Cherry Berry thank Mare Do Well. Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png|Minuette and Lyra Heartstrings cheering on the Mare Do Well. Sweet and Elite Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png|Watch where you're going! Minuette no horn S02E10.png|Minuette's derped. Hearth's Warming Eve Unicorn ponies S2E11.png|Minuette in the play. Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Hard to see but left of Lyra The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png FlimFlam escape S02E15.png|Seeing the brothers off with Twinkleshine. Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|With White Lightning. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With White Lightning again, this time on the bridge in the center. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png|Seeing Pinkie Pie makes Minuette smile. Background ponies smiling S2E18.png|Minuette singing happily. Putting Your Hoof Down Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png|Minuette casually walking in the background. The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png|Minuette walking... Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Minuette in middle. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Minuette in corner S02E19.png|Minuette looking. Iron Will pointing to crowd S2E19.png|Minuette watch in crowd. Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png It's About Time Twinkleshine and Minuette S2E20.png|Walking together with Twinkleshine. Everypony else S02E20.png|Ponies watching Pinkie go by and confused A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Cadance coming in S2E25.png Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png Twinkleshine "I think they're lovely" S02E25.png Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|"Me too!" Lyra Heartstrings "I love them" S02E25.png Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|She's the hornblower closest to the right. Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|From a different angle. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png|"You're not going anywhere!" Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png|Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine's eyes. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png|Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine are attracted to the bouquet of flowers. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png|"I WANT IT!" Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Two Minuettes in the back, one on each side. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png|Minuette wants the bouquet of flowers. |index}}